


Prey

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hunting, Impaled, M/M, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is captured by Viggo, and Viggo releases him into the woods so that they can play a game of Hunter and Hunted.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Prey

Hiccup ran through the woods as fast as he could, blood rushing in his ears, heart pounding, chest heaving. This was a game that he didn’t want to be a part of, but a game that he had no choice but to be. It was Viggo’s game. He’d captured him, and now he’d let him loose in the woods, had given him a head start. He was tracking him, hunting him with a crossbow like Hiccup was nothing more than a wild animal. And maybe, to him, that’s all he was. It was hard to tell with Viggo. Sometimes he treated him with respect, and other times he degraded him more than anyone ever had. 

Hiccup stopped behind a tree to catch his breath and try to get a reading on his surroundings. Maybe if he found a dragon, he could use it against Viggo and get out of here. As far as Hiccup was aware, there were no more Hunters after him - it was just Viggo. 

So now Hiccup was on the hunt as well, on the hunt for a dragon to befriend. He crouched low, began looking for any sign of tracks. He dared a glance behind him, couldn’t see anyone out there, but it could be so hard to tell with how thick everything was with trees and how choked the ground was with undergrowth. He knew that despite Viggo’s size, he wouldn’t be making any sound. He’d been a trained Hunter all his life, and he was older than Hiccup. He was an expert at this. 

Hiccup tried not to lose himself in panic.  _ Find a dragon _ , he told himself.  _ Have to find a dragon.  _ Not finding any tracks or sign of one here, he moved on. 

But, the going was slower when trying to search for a dragon. Hiccup knew that, knew that Viggo must be gaining on him. He left clear tracks through the forest, what with his prosthetic and all. He didn’t have an efficient way to clear his tracks. 

A shuffling nearby. Hiccup swiveled, or he tried to, but then suddenly he was up in the air, caught in a net. He yelped, flailed. Traps! Gods dammit, of course Viggo had set out traps before all this! Hiccup cursed and yelled. Who knew what would befall him when Viggo found him caught like this? Surely pain and violation and things he didn’t want. He didn’t  _ want  _ Viggo to win the game. He wanted to get away.

Hiccup felt like crying with his defeat, and surely that’s what this was: a defeat. But no, was he truly finished? Hiccup looked around the forest, the net, wondering if there was something he could use to get out. He desperately reached out his hands towards a branch. Maybe if he could pull himself up, he could reach the mechanism and get out. 

“This is quite the predicament, isn’t it, my dear Hiccup?” a smooth voice asked from below him. Hiccup looked down, startled. Viggo had approached silently. He was standing nearby, crossbow hefted over his shoulder, a smile on his lips. 

“Fuck you,” Hiccup spat. He tried spitting on him, but missed from this high up. Viggo just shook his head in quiet amusement. He walked underneath Hiccup, then to a part of tree where there looked to be another mechanism for the net. Damn, how had Hiccup missed that? He’d been too busy searching for dragons, not human-made contraptions. 

Hiccup grunted as he hit the ground. He was dazed for a moment. Then he tried to get up, to run, but Viggo grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and threw him down on the ground on his back. He aimed the crossbow at him.

“Don’t make me shoot you.”

Hiccup stayed where he was, breaths puffing in fear, eyes wide. Being shot with a crossbow was the last thing he wanted. In certain places, a crossbow bolt would kill him. In others, it would hurt like Hel and possibly give him permanent injury. 

“What do you want from me?” Hiccup asked. Again, he felt like crying. 

Viggo looked around, spread his arms. “This. This game, Hiccup. I want to play with you.” He fixed his gaze on him, and it was full of something Hiccup didn’t want to put a word to. Viggo chuckled. “The Hunter and the prey. Now, what will the Hunter do with his prey?”

Hiccup really didn’t want to know. He tried to get up again, but then Viggo was on top of him, pressing him down to the ground with a hand on his shoulder. He stared Hiccup in the eye, and Hiccup wanted to break eye contact, but that would make him look weak. He flashed his teeth at him, a threat. He wanted to rip out his throat with them. Usually, Hiccup didn’t have violent thoughts, but he had many when it came to Viggo. He didn’t want whatever was coming: he knew that it would be bad. 

Viggo then lowered his head, nuzzled his nose against Hiccup’s neck, and Hiccup gasped as he found a sensitive spot. The other man inhaled deeply, taking in his scent, and that unnerved Hiccup to no end. 

“You smell of dragons,” Viggo said, voice deep with that thing that Hiccup didn’t want to put a name to. But maybe now he had to. Maybe he had to admit to himself what it was Viggo wanted with him. 

Lust. It was lust that deepened Viggo’s voice, that darkened his eyes - lust for him. 

Viggo pressed a kiss to his neck, and Hiccup cringed and turned his head away. He didn’t want to see what was happening to him. 

“Are you going to be good for me?” Viggo asked. “It’s only sporting now that I’ve caught you.”

“ _ None _ of this is sporting,” Hiccup hissed. 

“Really? I gave you a head start.” 

“While you knew the lay of the land, had traps set up, and had a weapon,” Hiccup said angrily. Yes, he was angry, angry that he was being used like this, used like a toy. “And I had nothing.”

“Well, I let you keep your prosthetic so that you didn’t have to crawl.” Another kiss to his neck that had Hiccup flinching. “I could take it away from you now. Make you crawl like a dog.”

Hiccup tried to shove Viggo off of him, but he drew a dagger, and suddenly, it was piercing his shoulder, breaking through tendon and muscle, going straight through the other side to pierce the dirt. Hiccup shrieked like he’d never shrieked before. He struggled, but the struggling just made the pain worse. Gods, he felt like he was going to faint. He puffed out breaths, tears stinging in his eyes. 

“Now you’ll stay still for me,” Viggo said, seemingly pleased with this arrangement. Hiccup was not. Blood pooled in his tunic and around his shoulder, in the grass underneath him. He had his hands free, but the thought of pulling the blade free frightened him. He would stay still. 

Viggo got up onto his knees, began unbuckling his belt. Hiccup just watched him wide-eyed. Fuck, how he didn’t want this. 

He turned his head away when he reached his hand down into his pants. He didn’t want to see what he would be violated with. Not ever had he wanted to think about or see Viggo’s cock.

Viggo made quick work of Hiccup’s boot and pants, leaving him naked from the waist down. Hiccup was crying now, keeping in his sobs though. He was hurting badly, and not just from the blade piercing his shoulder. He was hurting so much at the thought of what was coming, at the thought of being raped. 

“Beautiful,” Viggo breathed. He stroked a hand over Hiccup’s face, then his chest, lower. Hiccup inhaled sharply when he took his cock into one hand. “A shame this won’t get hard right now,” he said. “Not when you’re hurting like this. But someday I shall see it in all its glory. But for now…” He pushed Hiccup’s legs apart, and Hiccup was so dazed from pain that he couldn’t stop him. “This is what I want.” A finger prying at his hole, feeling around the muscle. Hiccup couldn’t hold in a sob. Oh, how he didn’t want this. 

Viggo must have come prepared, because a few moments later, the same finger came back, but wet with oil. Hiccup sobbed and groaned, twisted his head to the side. His hair became wet with blood. His shoulder pounded and throbbed. 

“S-stop,” he got out. “Please stop.”

“But you’re my prey,” Viggo said. “Don’t I get to enjoy a taste?”

“Get  _ off _ me.”

In answer, Viggo’s finger pushed inside of Hiccup, and Hiccup screamed. Not because of how it hurt (it did, a little) but because of the level of violation. His enemy had something  _ inside  _ of him. Hiccup struggled and thrashed, but the blade in his shoulder reminded him that it was pointless. He fell still, panting, tears streaking his face, blood getting in his clothes and hair. 

“Good boy,” Viggo crooned. “Just stay still and take it. Take it like you’re meant to.” 

Hiccup didn’t fight as Viggo put a second finger in him. He laid there, trying to get his breathing under control. Maybe if he just breathed through this, he’d be okay. 

Hiccup didn’t know what to expect from anal penetration. It hurt, certainly, but there was a strange pleasure with it as well, pleasure he didn’t want.

“Ooh, you’re very tight,” Viggo commented. “You’re going to be perfect for my cock.” 

Hiccup said nothing. He just kept his head stubbornly turned to the side, not wanting to watch. 

“Would you like me to show you something, my dear?” Viggo asked. “It’ll be lovely.” He leaned over him, brushed his lips over his ear, making Hiccup shiver. He couldn’t say anything, couldn’t speak. His lips wouldn’t work.

Viggo took his lack of an answer as an answer anyway. He curled his fingers inside of him…

And pleasure like nothing Hiccup had ever felt before exploded into his nerves. He gave a loud cry, hips arching upwards into Viggo. Then he sobbed. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want this!

“There you go, my love. Perfect, isn’t it?” Viggo kissed his jaw, nipped at it. “Maybe after this and your wound is tended to we can make love properly.”

“This… is rape,” Hiccup managed to get out, voice tight with pain. 

“No matter. I get you no matter what.” 

Viggo pushed in a third finger, and Hiccup screamed. He screamed at the explosion of pleasure, screamed at the violation. This was like nothing he’d ever felt before, and he hated it. He hated it so  _ much _ . 

After some time of fingering him, Viggo withdrew. There was a horrible, wet sound as he oiled up his cock. Then the head was pressing at his hole, and Hiccup felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was time.

He reached a hand up for the dagger, curled his shaking fingers around the hilt. Viggo put a hand over his.

“Could you really pull it out?” he asked him,  _ challenged  _ him. Hiccup didn’t think he could do it, but gods, how he wanted to. If he did, he’d have a weapon to use against Viggo, and a way to escape. 

But he couldn’t. He was too weak. He let his hand fall back to where it had been. Viggo patted that hand, called him a “good boy.” 

Then it was back to the penetration. Viggo became focused on it, pushing his cock into Hiccup. Thor, he was fucking huge! Hiccup shouted, dug his hips into the grass to get away from him, but that did nothing. His cock followed, about two inches into him. And then there was more, more, more. So much until Hiccup was indescribably full, and Viggo was in him down to his balls. They were flush against one another, both breathing heavy, and Hiccup had never experienced this before. Sure, he’d had sex, but that had been consenting, with a woman, with Astrid. This was  _ nothing  _ like that.

Viggo laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed. And then he started thrusting. Hiccup screamed, scrabbled at the ground with his good hand, the other frozen due to the dagger in his shoulder. 

Viggo’s thrusts were hard and sharp, and oh, how they hurt. It didn’t matter that the both of them had been oiled up for this: Viggo was too damn big. It hurt so much, the friction burning and searing.

Hiccup lost himself as Viggo thrusted into him and claimed him as his. The pain in his shoulder was too much to bear, as was the pain inside, the agony of violation. It was all too much. Hiccup stared up at the canopy of leaves above him, gaining a glassy look to his eyes. He made no sound as Viggo took him. He just cried silently. He wondered if he would run out of tears. 

It was quite a while before Viggo was finished. His grunts turned into pleased moans, and then something hot and sticky filled Hiccup’s aching and burning insides. Hiccup groaned at this. Viggo had finished in him. 

Viggo sighed, then laughed. He withdrew himself from Hiccup, fixed his pants, redid his belt. But, he left Hiccup the way he was: naked from the waist down, ruined. 

“This has to come out, you know,” Viggo said, fingers wrapping around the hilt of the dagger.

“J-just leave me here.” That’s all Hiccup wanted. He wanted to be left here to die. “Please.”

“Then how will we make love again and again?” Viggo asked. His grip on the hilt tightened. “I will do it quickly.”

“ _ Please  _ no.”

Viggo pulled at the dagger with all his might, and it came free from Hiccup’s shoulder with an awful squelching noise. Hiccup shrieked like he had when he’d first been impaled, began crying and sobbing uncontrollably. He tried to roll onto his side, but Viggo was sheathing the dagger and taking him into his arms. Hiccup tried to keep his head up, but it lolled. Oh, he was exhausted, spent, devastated. 

Viggo held him close, began walking back through the forest. He left Hiccup’s clothes and his crossbow behind, a sign of what had happened there. Hiccup looked back at the spot of his violation. He saw the crossbow. He saw the blood. He saw his innocence. 

He was prey to Viggo, and Viggo was the Hunter. And the Hunter had won.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Union](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692933) by [Jettara1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1)




End file.
